


Lucy Heartfilia and the World of the Gods

by therealnarnia



Category: Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Aphrodite (Percy Jackson) Is Not An Airhead, Aphrodite (Percy Jackson) Ships It, Aphrodite Is Not An Airhead, Aphrodite Is Smart, Aphrodite Ships It, Apollo (Percy Jackson) Needs a Hug, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Apollo Takes Care of His Children, BAMF Lucy, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Child of Apollo (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Demititans, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades is a Good Parent, Kronos (Percy Jackson) Is A Bad Father, Kronos Is A Bad Dad, Kronos Is A Dick, Lecherous Zeus, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Percy Jackson References, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) Is A Good Dad, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) Is A Good Uncle, Sad Apollo (Percy Jackson), Smart Natsu Dragneel, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnarnia/pseuds/therealnarnia
Summary: Percy Jackson AU. No PJatO/HoO characters other than godly characters or monsters. All wizards are demigods.Lucy Heartfilia thought that being a wandering demigod looking for her mother's legacy was hard enough. Throw in a fire-wielding demititan, a stripping son of Khione with too many ice puns, a daughter of war that attacks first and rarely asks questions AT ALL, and a bunch of psychopathic deities Tartarus-bent on the world's destruction, and it got a whole lot harder.





	1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. The Greeks and Romans own the gods.**

**Not in the crossover section because no knowledge of Percy Jackson is required to read this; it just makes it more enjoyable.**

 

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lucy tried to stop from screaming in anger.

Letting out a deep breath, she tried to calm herself.

 _At least it's real_ , she thought, looking down at the treasure in her hand.  _Better than coming all of this way for nothing._

Still, though. She had spent nearly $2,000 getting there, and Lucy had  _thought_ it was a stronger one.

At least it was still on her list.

And this was on the way to her final destination.

Lucy sighed, looking around her.

She had finally made it to New York.

Her mother had died when she was ten, and Lucy had been left with Jude Heartfilia, a multibillionaire who owned more than half the airports across the country. And despite her…heritage, Jude had always sort of loved Lucy. But when Layla died, all she was was an unfortunate reminder; a ghost of the woman he loved.

So, after several years (when she was finally old enough) she left. And now, she was moving from place to place, searching for more of her heirlooms and trying to reach her final destination alive.

Yesterday had been her fifthteenth birthday. The charm her mother had given Lucy to help hide her scent wouldn't last much longer.

It was time for her to get to Camp.

As she continued walking, she heard screaming (the excited kind) and began to see a crowd.

Joining them, they all watched as a navy-haired man played with purple fire. The crowd cheered for the performance and several bystanders threw money into the open box on the ground.

Lucy was mesmerized. She couldn't look away from the fire, and she was halfway to her own wallet when a pink haired boy broke through the crowd, and everything came crashing down around her.

She glared at the dark-haired man, now that the spell was broken.

He was obviously a demigod, like her. But just because they didn't have easy lives doesn't mean that it's okay to use their powers like that. They were supposed to protect people, not take advantage of them.

Lucy wasn't quite sure who the godly parent was – though she was guessing it was Aphrodite, Hermes or Hecate, from the array of tricks and magic she'd seen – but she could tell he was up to no good from the way he used his magic.

The interrupting boy, who could either see through the Mist or was a demigod (probably the latter) seemed to get the same idea, and his hands burst into flames.

Lucy's eyes widened.

Yep. Definitely a demigod.

And then the pinkette threw a fireball at the other boy, who dodged and countered.

The audience continued watching in awe, cheers rising up as the two young adults dodged each other's attacks, shooting fire off at each other.

It was only when a fireball got a little too close to the crowd for comfort that they seemed to realize it was a  _real_  fight, with  _actual_  fire, and screams started to break out as they scattered.

Lucy winced. She wasn't nearly as good at Mist manipulation as she would've liked. It was one thing to trick a handful of people – it's another to trick an entire crowd's worth.

She gave it a try anyway.

If the police sirens were any indication, it wasn't working.

Lucy hesitated for a second, wondering if she should grab the not-dickbag demigod and run, when she saw a monster about to attack, and let her body do the work for her.

That was the good thing about ADHD; she was reacting before she even fully comprehended what was happening, or what she needed to do.

Grabbing the pink haired boy's wrist, she yanked him out of the way of the diving hellhound.

The navy-haired man stared at them, tensing to first, but as the sirens grew louder, he turned,  _hopped on the hellhound_ , and ran off.

"Come on!" Lucy didn't get the chance to think through what had just happened. Still holding the boy's wrist, she ran.

They were finally able to rest several blocks away, in the safety of an alley.

"Here," Lucy said, pulling out a hoodie and handing it to the boy. "For a disguise," she elaborated upon seeing his confused look.

His face cleared with understanding and he accepted the hoodie, pulling it over his head and hiding his bright sakura hair.

Lucy wondered if it was natural. You could never really tell with demigods. Especially if they were a kid of Athena, Aphrodite, or Hecate, who were either born with an odd color or could actively change it.

"So," he said as casually as he could. "You, uh…"

"I'm a demigod," Lucy told him bluntly, because he was failing at every semblance of a conversation. "Daughter of Apollo. I'm making my way to Camp."

The pinkette beamed at her, and with the way his face lit up, you could've thought he was one of her siblings.

 _Please don't be one of my siblings,_ she thought.

"Are you a son of Hephaestus?" Lucy continued. It would explain the fire,  _and_ also explain how he was socially inept. That seemed to be something children of Hephaestus inherited from their father.

The boy's face darkened. "No, I'm not."

But other than Hephaestus, the only other god that had anything to do with fire was…

 _Please don't be my brother, please don't be my brother_.

To be fair, even if they  _were_ siblings, they'd technically still be able to have a romantic relationship since there is no godly version of DNA, but the mental stigma attached to an incestual relationship like that would never let it  _happen_ and she was feeling icky just  _thinking_ about it even though she  _knew-_

Lucy cut off her train of thought.

And as for why she was hoping she wasn't related to this guy…huh.

Why  _was_ she hoping that?

She decided she'd burn some additional offerings for Aphrodite during her next meal (maybe ask her not to meddle) and continued her line of questioning.

"Are you one of my siblings then?" Lucy asked.

"No." His mouth opened and closed several times, before he sighed and said. "I'll tell you on the way to Camp." Then he let out a piercing whistle.

Lucy nodded. "Alright, cool. I'm Lucy, by the way. Lucy Heartfilia. I'm fifteen."

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," the boy said, shaking her outstretched hand. "Same age."

A flutter of wings and a clacking noise came as a blue pegasus landed next to them.

"Beautiful," Lucy murmured, staring at it. She'd never seen that color before.

The pegasus whinnied. "Why, thank you."

She'll admit it. She screamed.

"Happy!" Natsu scolded the winged-horse.

"What?" the pegasus asked. "You know I love doing that."

"…it can talk!" Lucy asked, still sort of shell-shocked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Happy's not exactly a normal pegasus. He…well, I'll explain that on the way, too, I guess."

Lucy sighed, scratching her head. "Alright. Let's get going."

Natsu gestured for her to sit ahead of him, and she scowled and crossed her arms. "Absolutely not.  _You're_ sitting in front."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't really know you and I have no idea whether or not you're leading me into a trap," Lucy pointed out. When you were a demigod, you needed to be careful.

Understanding dawned on the boys' face. "Alright, then. I'll sit in front. I'd give you my weapon, but…"

"But what?" Lucy asked, watching as he climbed upon 'Happy'.

"I don't use one."

"You don't  _use_  one?" Lucy asked, shocked. She used  _two_ weapons.

"My fire works just as well as Celestial Bronze," Natsu said, shrugging. "And I'm a melee fighter. So yeah. I don't use one."

_Great._

"Well then," Lucy said, rolling her eyes as she climbed behind him on the flying horse. "Let's get this journey rolling, alright?"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia didn't leave her family's grounds until she was seven years old, and she didn't know what was wrong about that until that time either.

She had grown up secluded, cut off from the world; interacting only with her family, the servants, and her private tutors.

In addition to her regular schoolwork, she had instructors surrounding the arts (music in particular), archery, healing, and magic.

She didn't remember a time when she didn't know about her keys. No, she had always known about magic.

But it wasn't until then, when she was seven, that she learned about the gods.

She'd been attacked by a creature larger than her, a dark dog with piercing red eyes, and if it wasn't for Sagittarius opening his gate on his own, she would be ripped apart.

When she returned home, her mother had brought her aside and explained everything to her.

Her father wasn't Jude Heartfilia; it was Apollo, the Greek God, which is why her mother also had her study archery and medicine, even though Lucy didn't want to at first.

Lucy felt comfortable with the whip she had found (she didn't  _need_ another weapon), and she was also more than a little squeamish. It wasn't the fact that someone was hurt; it was that she'd usually have to hurt them  _more_ in order to fix them.

But when Layla told her who her father was, about how she should be able to heal others, magically, Lucy didn't have much problem with learning medicine anymore; because it could actually be helpful in the future (especially if she ran into usual demigod problems), and it wouldn't hurt them this time.

Her mother explained Celestial Bronze to her and showed her how her arrows were tipped in it and parts of her whip were even coated in it. Both Sagittarius's arrows and Taurus's ax were made of Celestial Bronze, as were Cancer's scissors and Virgo's chains.

And then Layla Heartfilia had given her a pendant and made her promise to never,  _ever_ take it off, saying that it would protect her until she turned fifteen, because it would help block her scent from monsters.

And then the real training began. If anyone got hurt around their estate, Lucy would heal them. She would summon Sagittarius for over an hour as he taught her archery, and she worked on increasing her magical stamina. She'd summon Lyra, who taught her the many,  _many_ ways that music can be used to the advantage, and Lucy threw herself into learning about her new world and her spirits.

As she sat on Happy with Natsu, she felt her pocket start warming. Slipping her hand in, she wrapped it around her newest key; Leo, the Lion. Or Loke, as he went by. Makarov, the head of Camp Half Blood and the oldest known legacy alive, had sent her the key a few months ago, telling her Loke's story (about how he posed as a sibling of hers in camp to get by). With the key also came an invitation to join her siblings and the other demigods at camp.

In her mind, Loke's voice whispered to her.  _Lucy, we need to have a talk when we reach camp._

Lucy sent a spark of power through the key to tell him she received his message. But as she leaned closer to Natsu for a better grip, she still felt the key continue to warm.

A frown appeared on her face. If Natsu wasn't a child of Hephaestus or Apollo, and Loke's key acted like this…

An idea started forming in her mind, and she had a hunch on just who Natsu's parent could be…

But she didn't ask. Natsu would tell her when he was ready. She couldn't exactly force him to explain.

After all...she had her own secrets, too.

 

* * *

**And here's the kick off of the story! Whooooooo!**

**I've already complicated this a lot in my mind, but I'm fine with taking suggestions. If anyone (other than Jeptwin or XBnemesisx) wants to guess what all the secrets are, be my guest. Not you two though.**

**Anyway, how quickly I update this probably depends on the reaction it gets. Also, for those who read Ripples and DoD, Elle won't be in this. Sorry, thought I'd let you know ahead of time.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Yo! Special thanks to Ayame Starlight on Quotev who made this cover for me! Also this has been moved to the crossover section.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_December 21_ _st_ _, 1945 – First Winter Solstice after World War II_

"So it's agreed then?" Hera asked, obviously trying to contain her excitement. "The three of you will swear an oath to not father any more half-blood children?"

The three sons of Kronos exchanged looks. Zeus cleared his throat. "Well, then, I suppose if we must swear..."

"…No, I don't think so," a voice said thoughtfully.

"What," Hera asked flatly. "What are you speaking of, Aphrodite?"

"Well, the prophecy is pretty vague," she said, thinking and turning to Apollo, before looking back to the three brothers. "And it doesn't necessarily mean it's one of  _your_ children. The three of you just assume that the prophecy child is one of yours because children of the Big Three don't tend to live that long. But it might not be. 'Eldest gods' could be most of us here. What about Demeter. Or me? Or Hecate, or Mnemosyne?"

"Those are  _minor_ goddesses," Zeus said in a condescending tone.

"…Right," Aphrodite deadpanned. "That means that they don't have prophecies about them. Because prophecies are  _only_ about Olympians. Yes, that makes perfect sense."

The three brothers exchanged looks again.

Hera was fuming. "APHRODITE! THERE WILL BE NO MORE CHEATING!"

Aphrodite glared at her. "I just think it's a good idea for them to necessarily stop having kids. I just think we should send them to camp early, so their powers don't get out of hand. But if something big enough is coming to have a prophecy like  _that_ , then you'd think it'd be a  _good_ idea to have some powerful half-bloods around."

Around her, there were several nods.

Poseidon and Aphrodite exchanged looks, and Apollo gave them a grateful smile. Prophecies were like the sea, and Poseidon and Aphrodite both had the sea running through their ichor. The sea couldn't be restrained, and neither could a prophecy. So maybe it was better to simply let it be.

"Athena," Zeus said, and everyone around the room tensed. In the end, it would  _always_  come down to her. "What do you think we should do?"

She was deep in thought. "I believe, in this case…that it is perhaps better to let things unfold and adjust as we go."

"That's not like you," Poseidon said, almost accusingly.

"No, it is not," she admitted. "But let's just say…I have my sources. I believe Aphrodite is…correct…in this matter." At that, her face crinkled, as it always did whenever she agreed with Aphrodite; which wasn't often, but still happened.

"Then I suppose we will not swear," Zeus said.

"WHAT?" Hera shrieked. "Zeus, at least try to restrain yourself-"

"Meeting adjourned!" he said quickly, before vanishing.

With a scream of outrage, Hera disappeared after him.

* * *

_Present Day_

Lucy waited, sitting behind Natsu on…Happy.

She had so many questions, she didn't know where to start.

 _Who is your godly parent? Who was that guy? What was his problem? Did he just_ jump _on a_ hellhound _? What the Tartarus is Happy?_

Okay, so the last one was probably going to win. Happy  _couldn't_ be a normal pegasus, because only children and descendants of Poseidon can communicate with pegasi and horses.

And she knew for a  _fact_  that she was not descended from Poseidon. There were only two non-human presences in her bloodline, and neither of those deities were the Sea God.

"What is Happy?" she finally shouted over the wind. "I've never heard of a talking pegasus."

"I'm an Exceed!" the pegasus piped up.

 _What_? Lucy had never heard of an Exceed, and that was saying something. She had thrown herself into Greek (hell, even other Pantheon-related) mythology the moment she learned her heritage. When your life is part of a myth, you learn as much as you can about it.

"An Exceed?" she asked. "I've never heard of an Exceed."

"They're new," Natsu said, causing Lucy's arms to vibrate from where they were wrapped around him, holding on tight.

"New?" Lucy asked. "How many are there? When were they made?  _How_ were they made?  _Why_ were they made? Who made them?"

Natsu laughed. "Are you sure you aren't a child of Athena, with all those questions?"

Lucy blushed furiously, glad that he couldn't see her. "Would you just answer them?!"

He laughed again. "Alright. They were made around six years ago, by Hecate. I'm not quite sure how many there are, but I'm pretty sure that Happy isn't the only one."

"Nope!" Happy said, well…happily.

"And do you know why they were made?" Lucy asked.

"Well…who knows why gods do anything, you know?" Natsu asked nervously. "I wasn't really told why Exceeds were made."

Lucy could tell Natsu was lying, but decided not to press it for now.

Apollo was the God of Truth, after all. Which pretty much made her a walking lie detector.

She was just glad she got  _that_  half of it, because children of Apollo either got one or the other; the ability to know when someone was lying, or the inability to tell a lie.

Being unable to lie would make the Mist a hell of a lot harder to use than it already is.

"What about that guy?" Lucy continued. "Why was he taking advantage of mortals? Why did you fight him? Do you know him? It looked like you recognized him. Did he really ride a  _hellhound_? Why didn't it attack him?"

Natsu waited a beat before he asked, "…Are you done?"

Lucy flushed again. "Just answer the questions!"

Natsu sighed, before saying in a darker voice, "That was Bora. He never made it to camp; instead, he was influenced by  _their_ side."

"Their side?" Lucy asked, trying to fight off a shiver.

"The Titans," Natsu said. "Some demigods are trying to help them return to power. They're trying to not only bring back Kronos, but also Acnologia."

Lucy lost the fight.

Natsu must have felt the shiver that ran through her, but he didn't say anything.

"Who's Acnologia?" she finally asked. "I know who Kronos is, but…"

"Acnologia," Natsu said in a dark voice. "A titan so evil, his name was wiped from history."

Another shiver ran through her. "Even worse than the Crooked One?"

Natsu nodded. "Even then. He's the Titan of Chaos, and if it was up to him, the world would burn."

Lucy frowned. "I thought that was Perses."

"No," Natsu said. "Perses is the Titan of Destruction, not Chaos. There's still a difference. Perses just likes breaking things. Put Perses in front of a tree, he'll like cutting it down and pushing it so it falls on as much things as possible. Acnologia would use the equivalent of a nuke to wipe the tree and its surroundings from existence."

Lucy tried to fight another shiver.

It didn't work.

"He didn't fade, though?" Lucy asked quietly. She knew that Titans could fade; Helios and Selene had. And it would explain why she had never heard of him. But if there was a possibility that he could return…

"No. He was blown to bits. Cut into smaller pieces than Kronos was. And he was extremely powerful; one of the first generation of Titans, not one of the second generation, like Atlas or Prometheus or Perses or the others."

Lucy frowned again. "I thought that there were only twelve first generation Titans; six boys and six girls. And the boys were the Four Corners, Kronos, and Oceanus…"

Natsu nodded. "You're correct, but Acnologia was one of Gaea and Ouranos's children. He was…well, look at it this way. He would be the Titan's version of Hades; if Hades was twenty times eviler and wanted to destroy the world and Zeus decided that just sticking him in the Underworld wasn't enough, and that he should instead be shattered to bits and scattered throughout the world and Tartarus."

Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu. "Are you saying that Acnologia was so bad that the  _Titans_  themselves turned on him?"

Natsu nodded. "Kronos thought he was too dangerous to run free, so he convinced his siblings to help take him down."

"Then why would the other side want to raise him, too?!" Lucy asked, panicked.

Natsu replied bitterly. "Kronos probably isn't going to let him stay free for long. He probably just wants to set Acnologia on the Olympians, and use him to obliterate our side."

"But…" Lucy frowned. "Why would Acnologia work with them then, if Kronos and the others already betrayed him once?"

This time, Natsu was the one who shivered. "Oh, Acnologia knows. He doesn't care. And even if he's unable to win when he turns on the rest of the Titans in the end, he'd be fine with only returning for a short while, as long as he gets to cause chaos and destroy as much of Western Civilization as possible."

And that was a terrifying thought.

"Don't worry," Natsu said, turning back to smile at her when he felt her shiver. "You're a demigod; you're family. And we take care of each other."

She smiled at him, and began to relax slightly.

Family. She liked the sound of that.

"Oh, Styx," she heard Natsu mutter.

"What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Stymphalian Pigeon, five o'clock."

Sure enough, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the swarm coming up.

"How's your singing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo, I couldn't sing badly if I tried," Lucy hissed at him. "You're going to have to go solo on this one."

"And your archery?" Natsu continued under his breath.

" _Daughter_ of  _Apollo_."

"Right. Whenever you're ready," Natsu said. "My fire won't be helpful here."

"Why not?" Lucy hissed, slowly, palming the bracelet on her hand.

"My fire's not hot enough to melt Celestial Bronze, and that's what would kill them," Natsu said. "Because of that I'm not good at long distance. My fire would only heat up their beaks and claws, and if they manage to get a piece of us, it'd hurt even worse."

"Alright," Lucy murmured. "So you'll sing and I shoot?"

"Whenever you're good to go."

Lucy gave a quick nod (not that he could see) and palmed her bow and arrow bracelet tighter.

Three. Two. One.

"Now!" she hissed, transforming her bracelet into her weapon.

"I can SEE  _clear-ly noW THe rain is GONE!"_ Natsu bellowed.

Lucy resisted the urge to turn her arrow on  _him_  rather than the pigeons.

It was obviously working, though. The pigeons started screeching and all stayed in place, focusing more on their poor, poor eardrums (really, Lucy could sympathize) rather than their prey.

"I CAN see aLL the COlors…dah dah dah…"

"Are you kidding me? You forgot the words?" Lucy asked as she pulled back her bow again, releasing three arrows at once and taking down a quarter of their number.

"I'm sorry!"

"Keep singing! Or choose a different song!"

"WHAT is LOVE! Ba-by don't HURT me…doN'T HURt me…NO MORE!"

"Choose a song you actually  _know,_ what is with all of the old music?" Lucy hissed, taking down another three.

"I KNEW you were TROUBLE when you walked I-NNNNNNNN! So SHAME on me n-oW!  _Flew_ me to PLA-ces I've never be-EN! Now I'm LY-ING on the COLD HARD GROUND O-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O-HHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHH! TROUBLE! TROUBLE! TROUBLE!-"

"That's enough, I've got them all," Lucy said, sighing as she returned her bow to it's previous form and rubbed her ears. "Jeez. Still…" She leaned forward so he could see her amused look. "Taylor Swift?"

Natsu turned red. "The Aphrodite Cabin has been playing it on repeat for the last week," he said miserably.

* * *

They arrived at the camp with no further mishaps, and Lucy couldn't help but look at her surroundings in awe.

"Amazing," she breathed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, isn't it," Natsu said.

"Best place in the world!" Happy said.

Lucy screamed.

Happy wasn't a pegasus anymore. Now he was a cat.

" _What_ the  _hell_?" Lucy asked.

"I told you!" Happy said, floating up on a pair of wings. "I'm an Exceed. I can change forms!"

"So what, you've got a pegasus and a cat with wings?" Lucy asked. His wings looked different now; rather than pegasus or bird wings, they looked more like angel wings, as white as snow.

"Yep!" Happy answered.

"Do you have more forms?" Lucy asked.

"Of course!"

There was a moment of silence until Lucy asked, "Am I going to get to know what they are?"

"Someday!"

"You're an annoying little cat," Lucy glared at the Exceed, tugging at his cheeks.

"I'm an Exceed!"

"I don't care!"

"How about we get you introduced to Makarov and put into your cabin?" Natsu asked nervously, tugging Lucy along so she'd stop attacking his partner.

The cat jumped onto his head and settled down to make a nest in Natsu's hair, and Lucy settled into a nice pace as she walked side by side the pyromancer.

"So what were you-" before Lucy could finish her sentence, a hammer made of ice flew past her, hitting Natsu in the face and throwing him back several yards.

"Wha…?" her voice trailed off as a dark-haired boy a year older than her approached, ice forming around his hands as he started shouting at Natsu.

"So Natsu's finally back, huh?"

Natsu got up just as quickly as he fell down, fire blazing around his fists. "Bring it, Gray!"

Happy, who was now floating next to her with a pair of wings, sighed. "Come on, Lucy. It's useless to stick around now that the two of them are going at it. I'll introduce you to the rest of the Camp."

* * *

**This will feature my personal headcanons, such as Apollo and Aphrodite acting the way they do _on purpose_. (Of course, Trials of Apollo has kinda thrown most of my Apollo-related headcanons into the water, but I don't care, and we'll be ignoring that). This will also feature a smarter Natsu (and I actually think he can be smart (more on that later) though he'll still be super naive over some things. Not as much as in the series though, because he's obviously had a lot close calls with monsters because of his attitude, so he has to be more wary.) Also, I will be revealing people's parents as slowly as possible. So I'd love to see your guesses. Reveals in the next chapter will include Levy, Jellal, Gray, and possibly Mira and Erza (still a bit up for debate).**


	3. Chapter Three

***on the fourth day of Chanukah the-real-narnia gave to me:**

**stuff with demigods and keys...***

**...yeah sorry it's been awhile. It shouldn't be nearly as long before you get the next chapter. Also sorry for the ending, hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Happy! Do we have a new camper?" a cheery voice called out to them.

Lucy turned to see a short bluenette run up to them.

"Yeah," Happy said, sighing. "Natsu got distracted by Gray."

The girl smirked and held out her hand, and Happy handed her several drachmas from his knapsack.

"What did you bet on?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I told Happy that Natsu won't be able to introduce you properly, and he'd get distracted by someone. He always does. And each time he gets distracted, Happy owes me five drachmas. If it ever  _doesn't_ happen, I owe him five drachmas."

"I should've known better than to bet against an Athena kid," Happy groaned. "She'll take it from here."

And then he flew away.

"Is this Ditch Lucy Day?" Lucy muttered to herself.

The bluenette laughed. "Nah, Happy always brings me the campers because the last time he tried introducing someone to camp on his own…let's just say we're still cleaning up that mess. I'm Levy McGarden. As he mentioned, I'm a daughter of Athena."

"I'm Lucy," Lucy said, smiling at the girl. "Daughter of Apollo."

"Cool. We'll stop at your cabin last, then," Levy said.

"I have a question," Lucy said as Levy started leading her around.

"Yeah?" Levy asked.

"Did you send Gray after Natsu?"

Levy smirked. "You're smart enough to be my sister, there."

Lucy flushed.

Levy nodded and continued walking. "Yeah, my brother has runes up on the barrier to camp, and my cabin is alerted every time someone walks over. It registered Natsu with someone unknown, so someone – not actually me this time – told Gray that Natsu was back. We split the drachmas, so…"

Lucy nodded, understanding. "So wait, does this mean you and Happy have enough drachmas you can bet them easily like that?"

Levy nodded. "Even without our interference, it's likely Gray would attack Natsu and Natsu would get distracted. It happens a lot. Because of that and some other bets, we've got a pretty good stash. And Happy…" she shrugged. "Well, Happy gets an allowance."

Lucy blinked, confused. "Wait, does this mean everyone else  _doesn't_ get an allowance?"

"Some demigods do, er…kinda. If their parents don't have a lot of kids, the gods might give them something everyone once in a while. But that's a rarity, and it's usually some sort of magical item, not drachmas. Most of us don't get anything. We  _can_ however, get paid for going on quests, which is how most of us get money…"

Lucy stopped to think. The only magical items she'd ever gotten were from her spirits or her mother.

She tried to ignore the pang in her heart at that and looked at Levy. "Did you ever get anything?"

Levy smirked. "The first thing I got was a pair of Gale-Reading Glasses. It lets you read several times faster than the human eye."

Lucy's eyes widened. As much as she hated dyslexia, she still loved reading and writing. So, something like that…

"So, what happened?" Lucy asked.

As she continued, Lucy understood why Levy was smirking. "My cabin began to fight over it, of course. So, Mom gave some to everybody."

Yeah, the fighting wasn't that surprising.

"Then she gave me this pen that lets me use a form of magic. With it, I can write out words, and whatever I've written will be created."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Cool. Could I try?"

"My mom linked it to me so no one could steal it. It'd only hurt you. Sorry." Levy actually did sound apologetic, but Lucy could see the reasoning behind that, especially after what happened with her  _first_ gift.

"Oh well," Lucy said, sighing. "Still, it that seems pretty cool. Any chance on me borrowing your glasses, then?"

Levy smiled. "Sure! We're always glad when we come across a demigod who likes to read, even though we have dyslexia."

Lucy smiled at her. "I'd miss out on too much if I couldn't read."

Levy smiled and continued the tour, showing her the stables, the amphitheater, the forge, the training fields and more before Lucy asked:

"What about a library?"

Levy stopped dead. "W-What?"

"A library! I mean, I know not much of us like to read, but I'd love to read Ancient Greek versions of my favorite books. It'd definitely be easier for us to get through them…"

Levy still hasn't moved, before she turned around and flung her arms around Lucy. "Thank you thank you thankyou! I need to go now, your cabin is the shiny one!"

And then she ran off.

Lucy stood there, still sort of in shock.

"Ditch Lucy Day, it is," she muttered, turning and heading toward the twelve cabins. None of the cabins looked alike, and she observed them all as she headed to Cabin Seven. They were in the shape of a U, and in the middle; a hearth. A hearth that was being tended to by a young girl.

Lucy blinked at the sight before approaching the child, where she bowed. "Lady Hestia. It's an honor."

"Rise, Lucy Heartfilia," she said in a soft voice.

Lucy looked up at the girl, who was smiling warmly at her. Her very smile sent waves of warmth through Lucy's body, and she relaxed for the first time in years.

It felt like her mother was near; it felt like home.

The nine-years aged goddess was still smiling at her. "Thank you."

"For what, my Lady?" Lucy asked.

"For stopping by and greeting me. Many do not even see me."

Lucy was a bit shocked by that. Why wouldn't anyone greet her? Were they scared because she was a goddess?

"Of course, my Lady," she stumbled over the words a bit. "Unless you wished me away, I would always greet you."

Hestia smiled fondly at her. "You remind me of a sister of yours. My Champion. I would've liked for you to meet her."

Champion? Lucy had never heard of Hestia having a Champion.

"And please, Lucy," Hestia said, turning back to the hearth. "Call me Hestia. There's no need to be so formal."

There was a dismissal in there somewhere, and Lucy bowed and uttered a 'Of course, Lady Hestia, I will try my best' before leaving and continuing toward her shiny new cabin.

Lucy took several deep breaths outside of her cabin.

She had  _siblings_. Inside there were her brothers and sisters.

After a life of loneliness, it was almost too much.

She could do this.

She leaned her hand back to knock, and several things happened at once.

She put more strength in her swing than she thought.

The door began to open.

And she hit someone in the face.

… _please don't be my brother, please don't be my brother…_

The bluenette groaned on the ground as he sat up and rubbed his jaw. "That's a hell of a punch," he said, smiling at Lucy.

"Sorry…" she said quietly.

"No problem," the boy said. "I'm Jellal Fernandez. Son of Apollo."

 _Fuck_.

"…I'm the head councilor for this cabin. How can I help you?"

 _FUCK_.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy said, trying to smile and probably failing. "I'm really, really sorry for hitting you. I'm uh…"

"A new sibling?" Jellal chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Come on in."

The cabin was slightly bigger on the inside and there was a set of stairs leading up.

"Does every cabin have more than one floor?" Lucy asked.

"Not every cabin, no, just most," Jellal said. "Hephaestus's cabin has a secondary forge in their basement, which is where all of the  _good_ metals are. The other forge is for the whole camp. Of course, you can also pay a large amount of drachmas to get a Hephaestus kid to forge something  _for_ you..."

"Does everything run off of drachmas?" Lucy asked.

Jellal nodded. "For the most part. Some campers will accept payment in regular cash, but the satyrs, dryads, and naiads won't accept non-magical money."

Lucy's brow furrowed. "Wait, does that mean there's  _actually_  magical properties to the drachmas?"

Jellal nodded. "Yeah, I can tell you a bit more about them later. Now, where was I…oh yeah!"

Lucy could feel her cheeks start to heat up. First, she punched her brother in the face, then she went about interrupting him! This was a  _horrible_  start. Not only was this her brother, but she also had to live with him, too.

"Now, we don't have any confirmations, because it's been awhile since we had a kid of Poseidon, but there's supposedly an underground cave that leads out into the ocean."

"That's pretty cool," Lucy said.

"Yeah, but it'd be cooler if Gray would actually let us  _see_ it," Jellal mumbled.

"Wait…" Lucy was confused. "Why Gray? You just said you didn't have any kids of Poseidon, and besides, I saw Gray using glaciokinesis. I thought Poseidon's descendants can't control water when it's solidified."

"Yes and no," Jellal said. "The  _really_ powerful ones can  _kinda_ do that, but you're right for the most part. Gray is a son of Khione, though. His father was a son of Poseidon. Though his father could  _supposedly_  do some things with Ice, as well, which is what drew Khione to him in the first place."

"Goddess of Winter and Snow?" Lucy's face crinkled. She hadn't heard very complimentary things about the goddess, but Gray seemed…alright (though she tried hard not to judge others by their parents, it could be a bit tricky when it came to demigod bloodlines).

Then again, he'd picked a fight with Natsu the second Natsu crossed the border, so maybe not.

"Yep," Jellal said. "Now, the other cabins…"

Lucy waited for him to get his thoughts in order.

"Zeus's cabin has a nook on the upper levels that you can get to by flying. You can actually see the whole camp from there."

"You've seen it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I've got a brother in Cabin 1," Jellal said, nodding.

"Wait…like…you both share the same mother?" Lucy stared at him.

Jellal nodded. "Yep. My mom banged  _two_ gods."

Lucy stared at him awkwardly, before it clicked. "Oh!" she blinked up at him. "You got hit with the honesty curse, didn't you?"

"Ask me any questions, and I'll tell you no lies," Jellal joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Anyway, when it comes to the other cabins…" Jellal trailed off. "Demeter's has a garden attached to the back of their cabin, and they also grow stuff on the roof. Dionysus's cabin also had some special tricks like that. Athena has a library on their second floor. And the Hermes and Artemis cabins have a second level for more beds, because there's a lot of them. Well, there's a lot of Hunters when Artemis actually drop by."

"And the last two cabins?" Lucy prompted.

"There's probably a basement in the Hades' cabin," Jellal admitted. "And the last one…that's Hestia's cabin. If someone is unclaimed, or has a minor god or goddess, they stay there."

"Goddess of the Hearth and Home," Lucy murmured.

"Exactly," Jellal nodded. "Welcoming to all demigods. That one has a second floor, too. Though most of the camp has been kinda empty for awhile."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's summer now, but some half-bloods will return to their mortal parent during the school year. There's a handful of us who aren't year-round."

"I'll probably be year-round," Lucy admitted.

Jellal smiled down at her. "That's fine. Now, there haven't been as much demigods as usual this generation – I think Hestia's got the fullest cabin now, with all the kids of minor parents – and we only have four of us."

"You mean children of Apollo?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Yes," Jellal admitted. "Including the two of us. There's also Evergreen – she can be a bit stuffy, but she'll warm up to you eventually – and Tono, who's the youngest and doesn't stay year round."

"How old are they?" Lucy asked. "How old are  _you_?"

"I'm seventeen," Jellal said. "Evergreen is eighteen. I'm still head of the cabin, though, that's done on seniority. And Tono is thirteen. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Lucy said, thinking. "Who's the youngest in camp?"

"Tono," Jellal said. "Ever since Medea started making gem necklaces to help protect scents, kids have started coming to camp a lot later. I came around the age of twelve. Gray came when he was eight. Cana – you haven't met her yet – she came when she was five. It just depends."

Lucy couldn't imagine coming to camp when she was that young.

But then again, when she was five, she still had her mother.

Jellal brought her up to a bunk in the far right corner. "You can use this one. You need any toiletries or anything? I can pick some up from the camp store."

"No thanks," Lucy said, smiling up at him. "I've got it taken care of."

"…Right," Jellal said dubiously, obviously noticing the lack of any bag.

Didn't change the fact that she still had the things she needed.

"One last thing," Jellal said, bringing her over to a mailbox next to the doorway. "You need to prick your finger on this, and you're all set."

"Why?" Lucy asked. Blood could be used in a lot of spells - when you were a demigod, it paid to be cautious.

"Apollo is best friends with Hermes," Jellal started to explain. "And they made this together. Gods aren't supposed to really have a lot of contact with their children, but there are ways around that. Giving it a sample of your DNA will key you to the mail."

Lucy hesitated, before reaching out and pricking her finger on the side of the box. It glowed, and her name appeared on the lowest line, underneath Jellal, Evergreen and Tono. The number 1 lit up next to her name, which was glowing.

"Go on," Jellal gestured, and she opened the mailbox, pulling out an envelope with her name inscribed on it in a golden ink.

"If you have any mail, a number will pop up," Jellal said. "But you need to give it some blood each time you open it for your things."

Lucy nodded, still staring at the letter in her hands.

From her father.

A letter from her father.

"I'll let you read your letter in peace," Jellal said gently. "If you need to find someone, you can ask just about anyone. Most of us are really friendly. We're all demigods, after all; we need to stick together."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly as Jellal left out the front door, and she moved back over to her new bunk, still holding the letter reverently.

" _Virgo_ ," she intoned, reaching down for her key.

"Yes, Hime-sama?" Virgo asked, appearing. The maid stilled at the sight of the letter.

"Can you get my things from the Spirit Realm?" Lucy asked, her voice sounding thick.

"Of course, Hime-sama," Virgo said, disappearing and reappearing with her bags, which Virgo set on the bed. "Would you like any help unpacking?"

"No, it's fine," Lucy choked out.

Virgo nodded, and set one of her hands on top of Lucy's. "You're not alone, Hime-sama," she said quietly before vanishing.

Lucy felt a swell of warmth hit her. Gods, she loved her spirits. She looked back down at the letter; her first ever contact from her father.

And she opened it.


End file.
